


let's take both of our souls, and intertwine

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Boy Hwang Hyunjin, Coming Out, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, Family Drama, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Secret Relationship, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, Young Love, he's the sweetest ever, i hope u like it :), uhhh idrk what else to tag, wait hyunjin isnt actually a bad boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyerim, who'd been leaning over his nightstand where his phone still lay unlocked and opened on his and Hyunjin’s text messages, looked up. They stared at each other, frozen in their spots. Her face unreadable, Hyerim whispered. "You're thegirlfriend.""W-what...?" asked Jeongin, both terrified and somewhat dumbfounded that this was all happening right now."You're the girlfriend...boyfriend?In the neighborhood."





	1. I. WHEN THE PARTY'S OVER

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hello! i'm a brand new to this fandom (a proud stay since this past june), and i'm so happy to be stanning another group! i've always wanted to try but for some reason nothing could fill me the same way BTS does. then boom: after a lot of persuading, i watched MIROH for the first time and i fell in love with hyunjin and jeongin automatically. i decided to give the group a try and i CAN'T STOP WATCHING COMPILATIONS OF THEM. they're all so soft and cute and i love them so much. i hope they stay a group for a very long time :)) ANYGAYS, i actually had this story planned as a jimin x jungkook ff, but i was like "hey,,, i wANNA WRITE SOMETHING FOR STRAY KIDS!!!!!!" so here we are. so i hope u guys enjoy yee yee !! (also sorry if some stuff is inaccurate about the boys, like i said i'm brand new to the fandom and i'm still finding new content from like 2017 to watch so skjsknskn.)

_“Quiet when I’m coming home, I’m on my own.”_

_WHEN THE PARTY’S OVER - BILLIE EILISH_

* * *

_“Jeongin? Jeongin-ah, we’re home!”_

Jeongin’s eyes snapped open. _No way._ Absolutely no way could that be his family already. They weren’t supposed to be home until tonight.

He had to be dreaming. _Fuck,_ this had to be a dream because his parents could not catch his _boyfriend_ sleeping in his room. It wasn’t the fact that Hyunjin was in his room that was now shoving panic into his guts—that could be dealt with in a different manner. The problem was that it could only be dealt with anyone actually knew about Hyunjin. As far as anyone was concerned, Jeongin wasn’t dating, let alone dating a _guy._

Lifting his head from where it was cradled against the older’s chest, he listened intently to see if his mind was playing tricks on him, but there was no mistake when he heard his sister stomping around the house and his father calling his name once more.

Why were they home so early? Did they even call? Jeongin snatched his phone off his nightstand and blanched at the several missed calls from his parents and a text from his younger sister:

**_hyerim-ah (4:22 pm)_ **

_Mom and dad just picked_

_me up. we’ll be home in like 20 mins._

Jeongin let out a panicked noise. This really can’t be happening right now. Whipping around, he kneeled over Hyunjin with his hands pushing at his ribs.

“Hyung! Hyung, wake up!” he whispered urgently. Hyunjin muttered something unintelligible but didn’t budge. “Dammit, Hyunjin, wake up!”

The older boy eyes fluttered open as he winced at the pressure Jeongin was applying on his ribs. “What is it?” he groaned. “Innie that really hurts—”

“Jeongin-ah? Are you sleeping?” Jeongin was on the verge of having a stroke. They were getting closer to the stairs.

“N-no! I’m coming down, give me a second!” he called.

Jeongin didn’t have time for this. He buried his hands in the collar of the older’s shirt and yanked him up to his level.

That certainly woke him up enough. "Hey—whoa!"

Looking him dead in the eye, Jeongin hissed. "My parents are home."

"What!?" Hyunjin gasped, leaping off the bed.

"Be quiet!" Jeongin shushed him frantically.

Hyunjin’s eyes darted around the room, half-disoriented and cursing the air blue as quietly as he could. He snatched up a black backpack and started throwing in whatever looked like his. "I thought you said they weren't supposed to be home until like ten o' clock tonight!?" he whispered, crouching under the bed to find his sneakers.

"They weren't! They texted me about coming home early and I didn't see it because we fell asleep! You have to go right now!"

"I know! I'm trying, I'm trying!"

Jeongin unconsciously held a finger to Hyunjin’s lips to shush him and couldn't stop himself from looking over his own shoulder at the door. Were those footsteps he heard coming upstairs?

"You have to go! Now!"

"I'm trying! Let me get my stuff—"

Jeongin could have cried at that moment, those footsteps sounded like they were getting so close. "Hyung, please! Go! I'll get the rest and bring it to you tomorrow!"

"Jeongin? What are you doing up there?"

Hyunjin didn't seem to need any more motivation after that. They both vaulted towards the window. The younger opened it up so hastily that it almost hit his head as he slid it up. When Hyunjin was just outside, he twisted around to face the redhead again, "I'll text you later okay?"

"I'll have my phone on me, hyung. Now, please go? Before they come up here." Leaning his own forehead against his, Jeongin pecked him on the lips and then again just for good luck. After making sure he got onto the ground safely, he shut the window and the older boy was gone.

Without sparing a second thought, Jeongin rushed downstairs and nearly collided with his father. Mr. Yang blinked at his son. "There you are," he said, leaning in to give him a hug. "How was your studying, Jeongin?"

"F-fine," he stammered a little at first then cleared his throat. "Got it all done. I even finished writing that big paper."

Not exactly a lie. Of course, he had finished that weeks ago though.

"That's wonderful. See, it's that type of dedication that's going to get you far in life. I'm just sorry we couldn't take you with us on our trip. The resort was really nice. I think you would've appreciated how peaceful it was."

Speaking of peaceful, he thought gloomily, thinking about the rather pleasant nap he and Hyunjin had been taking just ten minutes ago.

"How come you're back so early?" he asked. "I thought you weren't supposed to be home until tonight?"

"Ah, your mother was worried about leaving Hyerim at her friend's house for too long. I'll admit, so was I." he said good-naturedly. "Besides, we didn't want to get caught in traffic on the way back that late. You know how cranky your mother can get in the car."

"Oh, well I—"

"OPPA!"

Jeongin sighed. What did Hyerim want now? She'd only been home for two seconds. "What is it?" he called.

Hyerim came stomping out of the kitchen, her face red and steam nearly escaping her ears. "Where. Are. My cookies?"

"Your what?"

"My cookies! The ones I told you not to eat!? They're not there anymore!" Hyerim scowled fiercely at the older boy like the brat she is.

Jeongin blinked. Cookies...cookies... cook—oh, _shit._ The plate of cookies he found and pulled out for him and Hyunjin to share when they were playing Overwatch the night his parents left. The ones he completely forgot were Hyerim's.

"Oh... those cookies," he began sheepishly. "W-I, um... I ate them. I'm sorry."

Hyerim's mouth fell open. "You ate them? All of them?"

"See, I was playing—"

"You better be fucking with me! Grandma made those for me right before she went back to America! That's not—"

"Hyerim-ah, language." said his father gently, but firmly. "We can get you some more. Even if we have to order them. Your brother didn't mean it. It was a mistake."

"But dad, grandma made those for me. I waited all year..."

"Don't worry, it won't be the last time you ever eat them. Okay?"

Apparently resigning it to a lost cause, Hyerim glared at Jeongin before stalking off back into the kitchen. Mr. Yang turned back to Jeongin, "And I know she told you at least a hundred times to make sure you leave them alone. You have to listen to her too, now."

"I know..."

It was an honest mistake, but he still felt bad about it. His excitement at finally getting to spend some completely unobstructed alone time with Hyunjin might have made them both a little eager. He also knew Hyunjin loved sweets just as much as himself, so when he found them in the fridge, he snatched them up, assuming his mother had made them and not spared them too much thought after that.

"Well, come on. We should go help your mother out with dinner."

* * *

At dinner that night, Hyerim was still mad at him. He refused to so much as look at Jeongin if she could help it. Jeongin didn't let it bother him. He apologized for eating them a couple of times by now and if his little sister was going to be a brat about it then he guessed they just weren't going to be talking until she got over it.

"So, I saw that boy in the neighborhood today, what's his name again? Hye, Heon..." began his mother, making a slight wave with her chopsticks as he tried to remember. "Hyunjin! That's his name. He's a friend of yours from school isn't he, Jeonginie?"

Jeongin coughed, having nearly stabbed the back of his throat with his chopsticks. "Y-yeah. I know him."

"Hyunjin? Hwang Hyunjin?" asked his father, raising an eyebrow. "In our neighborhood? What was he doing all the way out here?"

"I heard he has a girlfriend around here,” said Hyerim, "I've seen him out here a few times, but I never get to see which house he goes too."

"Hmph. Well, whoever are the parents of that poor girl must have their hands full. I've heard a lot about him from one of the new professors at the college who used to teach at the high school. Heard he loves to go around and be the cause of mischief. In fact, they even said he almost got arrested once for robbing a supermarket."

_He was thirteen and hungry,_ thought Jeongin bitterly as he pointedly kept his attention on his bowl of rice and meat. You'd steal from a supermarket too if your so-called foster parents hadn't fed you properly all summer.

"Well, no child of mine is certainly going to get chummy with someone like that. He's your senior, Jeongin? Try not to get too close to him, alright?"

"Okay," Jeongin mumbled. When he looked up, he caught Hyerim staring at him strangely before turning away with a huff. Hopefully, that meant she was going to stop being so silly over those cookies. The part of him that still felt bad made a mental note to buy her favorite dessert next time they were out in the city though.

* * *

**_jinnie❤️ (7:21pm)_ **

_so, r ur parents going out of town_

_anytime soon again ?_

**_Me (7:21pm)_ **

_they don't take many vacations since_

_my dad's always working at the university_

_throughout the year,,, but they might_

_take one in the spring. not sure tho_

**_jinnie❤️ (7:21pm)_ **

_too bad. :(( i’d love to have you all to_

_myself in that great big house of yours_

_again..._

**_Me (7:22pm)_ **

_nsjdnsknf my house isn't that big._

**_Me (7:22pm)_ **

_it’s just a two story_

**_jinnie❤️ (7:24pm)_ **

_still a whole lot bigger than mine. i live_

_in a two bedroom apartment, remember?_

_anways, that's not the point. u. me. big_

_house. alone?_

**_jinnie❤️ (7:24pm)_ **

_ican barely hold your hand or even be_

_next to you at school w/ all those_

_people around. having it just be the_

_two of us all weekend was like a_

_dream come true ;)_

**_Me (7:25pm)_ **

_don’t be naughty hyung;;;_

**_Me (7:25pm)_ **

_u know we almost got caught today_

**_jinnie❤️ (7:26pm)_ **

_yee but_

**_jinnie❤️ (7:26pm)_ **

_would it really have been that bad?_

**_Me (7:27pm)_ **

_yes._

**_Me (7:28pm)_ **

_of course it would have been. do u really want_

_that to be the first time you meet my parents???_

_because my dad may try, keyword /try/,, to be more_

_pacifistic in nature, but there are exceptions to_

_every rule u know_

**_jinnie❤️ (7:28pm)_ **

_hhhhh ikk, it’d just be nice to spend_

_more time with you like that :((_

**_Me (7:31pm)_ **

_even if they did know about us,, about me being_

_gay in general,, i don’t think they'd allow us have_

_the house to ourselves like that again..._

**_Me (7:31pm)_ **

_btw,, you're not getting your body wash back lol_

**_Me (7:32pm)_ **

_hyerim-ah found it and I had to tell her_

_that i accidentally bought the wrong one without_

_realizing it. she said she's gonna use it for her slime_

**_jinnie❤️ (7:33pm)_ **

_hh, i rlly liked that one too_

**_jinnie❤️ (7:33pm)_ **

_i’ll just buy another one ig lmaoo_

**_Me (7:35pm)_ **

_dw,,, i’ll get you one before I head home tmr_

**_jinnie❤️ (7:35pm)_ **

_no._

**_jinnie❤️ (7:36pm)_ **

_i’ll get it myself. dw :D_

**_Me (7:36pm)_ **

_hyung ://_

**_jinnie❤️ (7:36pm)_ **

_i’m serious innie_

**_Me (7:37pm)_ **

_fineee. but if you start coming to school_

_smelling then i’m going to buy it for u_

_whether u like it or not >:( _

**_jinnie❤️ (7:39pm)_ **

_relax, i live with two other guys,, i don't_

_think we could stand each other if we_

_ended up completely running out of_

_soap sjjnsjsn_

**_jinnie❤️ (7:40pm)_ **

_neway,, did i leave anything else there?_

**_Me (7:41pm)_ **

_just a couple shirts is all. i already put them in_

_my bag so they're not accidentally found too_

**_Me (7:41pm)_ **

_but i’ll ttyl. i’m getting tired_

**_jinnie❤️ (7:42pm)_ **

_mm,, ok. see u tmr morning?_

**_Me (7:43pm)_ **

_yurp. pls don't stay up too late?_

**_Me (7:43pm)_ **

_ik ur not a morning person nd i wanna_

_see u before school or else we’d have_

_to wait till after._

**_jinnie❤️ (7:44pm)_ **

_anything for u. sweet dreams innie. i love u._ **_❤️_**

**_Me (7:44pm)_ **

_i love u too. good night._ **_❤️_ **

Yawning, Jeongin plugged his phone in and got up. Just a quick bathroom break and then it was off to bed for real. But when he came back, having left his door open, he could see a sliver of a shadow coming from his room. Did he leave his desk chair out in a weird angle or something?

He walked up to the door frame and what he saw almost made him _lose his shit._

Hyerim, who'd been leaning over his nightstand where his phone still lay unlocked and opened on his and Hyunjin’s text messages, looked up. They stared at each other, frozen in their spots. Her face unreadable, Hyerim whispered. "You're the _girlfriend_."

"W-what...?" asked Jeongin, both terrified and somewhat dumbfounded that this was all happening right now.

"You're the girlfriend... _boyfriend?_ In the neighborhood."

Jeongin gulped and began moving forward slowly, cautiously. "Hyerim-ah, look. I'm really sorry I ate your cookies. I didn't mean it. I know you told me, but I didn't eat them on purpose. I mean, I did, but not knowingly. I'll do anything you want. Chores, homework, whatever. Just don-"

_"DAD!"_

Jeongin lunged, but Hyerim, smaller and faster, snatched his phone, leapt out of the way and out of the room. "NO! Hyerim, wait!" he screamed and tore after him.

"DAD! OPPA HAS A BOYFRIEND!"

"HYERIM! Come here or I'll kill you, you brat-"

He followed the petite girl downstairs, hoping that by some shrivel of a miracle he’d be able to grab the fast little snitch before it was too late, but by the time Jeongin had chased her down the hall and ended up in the door frame of his father's study, all he could do was swallow and bite down on his tongue as he witnessed Hyerim holding the phone in his father's face.

Jeongin swore he started to tremble as the rest of the world seemed to fall away from the pure panic and terror that was crawling back into his heart.

He could already see the scarlet and purple hues coloring his father’s crown.

  
"Jeongin-ah..." his father began in a very quiet, very dangerous tone. _"What. Is this?"_


	2. II. I'LL KEEP YOU SAFE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you love me?" Hyunjin asked, wiping away the tear with his thumb.
> 
> "You know I do." he managed to breath out.
> 
> "Do you trust me?"
> 
> Jeongin nodded, starting to feel his heartbeat slow down.
> 
> "Then you know that even if they did some crazy thing like send you away then I would just be right behind you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh i just wanna say thank u to those who kudo’ed and commented! it really made my day! <3

_“I'll keep you safe in these arms of mine_

_Hold on to me, pretty baby, and you'll see…”_

_I’LL KEEP YOU SAFE - SAGUN_

* * *

_The only good thing about the disaster of last night was the fact that Hyerim didn't get off scot-free._

Their mother and father were none too pleased that she had blatantly disrespected someone's privacy like that, as well as completely outing her own brother and she'd been grounded for the next three weeks as a result. However, that didn't make things any easier on Jeongin.

His cherished well kept little secret had fallen apart in a matter of seconds and Jeongin had not been prepared to face it in any way, shape or form. When his father had placed down his phone on his desk and demanded an explanation, Jeongin couldn't even manage to form a coherent sentence before his anxiety started to take over. The only thing that saved him from completely breaking down was his mother coming in to investigate what all the noise was about.

"So you've been dating this...this _boy_ all this time?" her father asked with a hint of venom in his voice.

Jeongin nodded, his eyes stinging and his throat closing up.

"Behind our backs? You've lied to be with him? Gone off on your own with him? And you even had him over here at the house when we trusted you?"

Again, he nodded, now fidgeting nervously with the hem of his shirt and letting out some sort of squeak that was supposed to be a response.

Mr. Yang frowned at him deeply, looking back at the phone Hyerim had shown him then back at Jeongin. "You're—" he began harshly.

"Jeongin-ah, your father and I need to talk." said his mother, cutting across him.

"Yuna—"

"He has school tomorrow, honey. Let him get some sleep."

Not that he’d be able to.

His father slid the phone at the corner of the desk nearest to Jeongin and gestured for him to take it. He grabbed it cautiously, as if getting anywhere near his father would cause him to drop dead from the fear. When he still stood there, looking between his parents and fidgeting rather compulsively, his father looked up from holding the bridge of his nose. "Go."

He backed up and turned out the door, bowing his head all the way upstairs to keep Hyerim from seeing the suppressed emotions probably trying to sneak their way through her face. He ignored Hyerim who didn't seem to know what else to do with herself, but stare at the mess she'd caused. Jeongin decided half-absentmindedly that if the two ever spoke again it'd be a miracle.

When he got upstairs and crawled under the sheets, he couldn't think straight with all the emotions broiling on inside of him.

There was shame. What was his father trying to say before? That he was a disappointment? A disgrace? Disgusting?

There was a weak, distant sense of anger. At Hyerim. At his father. At himself.

There was anxiety. How could he have let this happen? His parents would never trust him again and he had a feeling that this wasn't the end of the lies.

There was a deep, thin layer of relief. His father hadn't read any of the older texts where some of the more... _private_ things had been typed out.

There was guilt. Hyunjin had wanted to tell them a while ago. If he had listened, would this be happening the way it was right now? If he had told them from the beginning and just came out to his parents, by some skim chance would everything had been just peachy?

That night he didn’t sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he dreamed of disparaging voices yelling at him through a darkness he couldn't get away from.

The next morning, breakfast was almost eerily silent. Only his mother seemed to have any sense of normality as she cooked a nice meal that would have been greeted heartily on any other day. Hyerim had tried to approach Jeongin earlier, but Jeongin ignored his little sister completely. It may have been harsh, but he didn't have any room inside his heart to spare for forgiveness right now. Especially when he was still trying to process his own emotions.

Just as he had feared, his father's face was as hard as stone. He didn't say good morning or even so much as look at Jeongin when he came into the dining room. When he got up after Hyerim and picked up his backpack, he weakly tried to talk to him.

"Dad..."

He didn't take his eyes away from his newspaper. "We'll discuss it later. Go to school."

He bit back tears and nodded miserably, only half hearing his mother wishing him a good day.

The day looked like he felt. Overcast, a little cold and he could already smell the rain. Walking to school slower than usual, he almost didn't care if he made it on time and meeting Hyunjin was the only thing that motivated him to actually even head in that direction.

Down the street from his highschool was a lone tree that stood near the center of a small forested like park. The park had been somewhat abandoned by the public ages ago and was just out of the way enough that it was almost always empty. Some people liked to joke that it was the place where bodies were dumped if nobody wanted them to be found, but neither he nor Hyunjin had ever found such a thing. So, they kept going there.

He’d learned to associate the park with his most wonderful secrets. In the beginning of their relationship, that park was where they had been at their most vulnerable and where they had been their happiest. After a few months, they got bold and started sneaking over to each others houses, but the park was always the perfect non-populated territory to meet up on a short moment's notice. Apparently, it was also where Hyunjin went sometimes when he decided to skip class.

_Hyunjin_.

Jeongin thought of him as he leaned against the tree. Now, he was going to have to tell him what had happened. They were going to have to figure out what to do... if there was anything to figure out at all. The two of them had talked about it if this ever happened, but never too much. Was this it? Was this going to be their last time together at this tree that held so many memories of them?

Just thinking about it made his eyes water and a squeezing pressure start building up in his chest. He closed his eyes shut and took to biting down on the nail of his thumb. The pressure inside was going to make him burst. Why did this have to happen? Was his dad going to disown him? Cast him on the streets? Send him to North Korea—

A hand clamped down on his wrist and he almost screamed.

"Hey, relax! It's just me!" said Hyunjin when he jumped. Hyunjin smile faltered. "...what's wrong?"

Jeongin shook his head fervently, the tears threatening to spill over again. He was desperately trying to get the words to form in his mouth, but they just weren't coming. Never the one to be stumped for words, this made him panic even more.

"Jeongin-ah..." Hyunjin said and came around to be face to face with him, pulling the younger boy into a hug. "Innie, what's wrong? You're scaring me, did someone hurt you?"

Jeongin wrapped his arms around him and tried to speak, but his blubbered words were only muffled against Hyunjin’s leather jacket. Hyunjin held him there for another minute, waiting patiently for him to say something when he was ready. The way Hyunjin was rubbing his back gave him enough strength so that he could pull himself together for a second. Finally, he was able to croak out, "They know."

"What?" Hyunjin asked, still not pulling out of their embrace.

"They—my parents—they know about us."

The older boy almost stopped rubbing his back for a fraction of a silent, stunned second.

"...how?"

Jeongin rested his cheek against Hyunjin’s shoulder. "Hyerim... found out and it's a long story, but she told my dad and my dad isn't speaking to me right now and I don't know what's going to happen or what I should do or what I shouldn't do—" his breathing started to become rapid again, his eyes stung, and he felt like he was on the verge of hyperventilating. "—and if we're going to have to break up or if they'll send me away if I don't and if this is the last time we're going to be like this or—"

"Jeongin-ah."

"—or if I'm just going to collapse right here and—

"Jeongin!"

He felt Hyunjin pull away abruptly, but instead he cupped his face in his hands and leaned down a little so that he was staring at Hyunjin straight in the eyes. "Right here. Focus right here."

Still breathing a little hard, Jeongin pursed his lips as a single tear fell.

"Do you love me?" Hyunjin asked, wiping away the tear with his thumb.

"You know I do." he managed to breath out.

"Do you trust me?"

Jeongin nodded, starting to feel his heartbeat slow down.

"Then you know that even if they did some crazy thing like send you away then I would just be right behind you."

"But you'd still have school..." he said weakly, reaching up a hand to Hyunjin’s wrist and caressing the outside of his with his own thumb.

"And when has school ever really gotten in the way? You know I'd figure something out before letting you go over that. The only thing that can get between us is us... remember when we said that here?"

Jeongin nodded again.

They stood there in silence for a moment just staring at each other. Jeongin knew Hyunjin was trying to show him how he felt and in response, the red head lifted his other hand to Hyunjin’s other wrist. The older’s eyes were always so comforting, warm and full of life. Now, they looked at Jeongin with a solemn understanding.

"...we both knew this was going to happen one day," he said quietly.

"I know..." Jeongin began breathlessly. "I'm just... I'm just really scared now."

"And that's the only time you can be brave."

That made him crack a smile.

"I can't believe you remembered that."

"Of course I remember it." he said, leaning in for a kiss. "You read it to me."

As brief as it was, the kiss melted away the panic inside. He had to breathe. Just breathe. Hyunjin was right. This changed things, but it didn't change how they felt about each other. When Hyunjin pulled away, he let go of Jeongin’s face and put his hands on his waist. "So uh..." he said, finally sounding a little nervous. "Should I, uh, come to your house tonight?"

Jeongin shook his head. "No. I need to work things out with my dad first... but soon. It'll happen soon."

Hyunjin smiled and took his hand, leading him away from the tree. "We should go. First period's going to start soon."

Jeongin raised an eyebrow, chuckling. "Since when did you care about making it to school on time?"

"Since I don't think you need anything else to worry about. Come on. I probably can hold your hand for at least another block before we have to split."

School that day went better than expected. Almost normal even. While Jeongin still worried about how things we're going to go with his family, it was a great comfort to know that he wasn't going to lose Hyunjin in the mix. He believed in the older’s determination to be with him and in turn he strengthened his own resolve to be with him.

Of course, his father's opinion of it all still counted. After all, Mr. Yang was still his father and had always been there to support him. If he truly forbid them from seeing each other... well, Jeongin didn't know how things were going to work out. It still scared him greatly. It downright terrified him, but he knew that his fear only meant that now it was time to be brave.

* * *

"Dad?"

Jeongin’s father sat at the desk in his study, scribbling away on some poor student's paper he was surely grading. He didn't take his eyes away from his work when he came in. "Come in, Jeongin. We need to talk."

"Dad, before you say anything," he walked into the room, trying to speak before his air of confidence was gone. "I know you're disappointed in me. Whether it’s because I’m gay or because I’ve lied—or even both, I know that. But I love him. I love him so much. A-and I won't leave him just because you tell me to. It sounds really cliché, but he loves me too and we're staying together whether you like it or not."

"First of all," Mr. Yang began. "I am your father. You live in my house and I most certainly do have a say in what you may or may not do in my house."

"B-but... you've never even met him! How can you judge him withou—"

"However," he spoke over Jeongin, putting his pen down rather forcefully."Your mother and I have discussed it. She's right. You're seventeen turning eighteen this year. We can't protect you forever... you need to learn how to deal with your own mistakes. Furthermore... you are right. I don't know him. On the other hand, I still don't like him. He is a thief and delinquent and not worthy of you quite frankly."

Though the last remark caused him to widen his eyes a fraction, this was it. This was the wall he had been so terrified to face. His father, like everyone else, thought Hyunjin was a criminal. Well, they couldn't be more wrong and damn it all he was going to fight for his boyfriend's reputation in his own house.

"Dad... please try to understand. Hyunjin used to be a thief. Yes, he stole things he didn't need. Yes, he stole because he liked to do it. But it only started because he had to and it became a crutch for him. You have no idea what his life has been like and how much he's turned himself around. He hasn't stolen anything in years. Please. Give him a chance as a person," he gulped nervously. "Hyunjin was the one who wanted to meet you ages ago and wanted me to come out to you. I convinced him that it was better to keep things a secret. I was the one who was too scared to face you."

His father sighed and turned to look at her in what seemed like forever. "Jeongin, you know I only want what's best for you. This boy... he's no good for you. You deserve someone who's going to put you first."

"Then that just shows how little you know about Hyunjin because if you knew him at all you'd know I am his first priority. He says it all the time. He proves it all the time."

His father said nothing as he now rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Jeongin continued.

"And... and he's my first priority," his father looked up at him sharply. He went on. "And I am not letting this go without a fight."

Sighing, his father began rubbing his temples. "I suppose... that even if I said no, I couldn't really stop you from going out of your way. You've proven that much," he said bitterly. Seemingly resigned, he frowned. "I want to meet this boy. I don't like him. I don't accept him. But I will take baby steps with this and I will..."

His father almost rolled his eyes as he got out of his chair. "...I will allow it."

"Really?" he blanched for a second, his heart soaring and falling all at the same time as relief and happiness battled for the greater spot in his heart. "You will?"

"For now. If he makes so much as takes a single step out of line—a single toe—this is over. Do you understand? I will not jeopardize your well being for him."

Jeongin nodded, the nervousness starting to seep back into his veins, but he tried to suppress it.

He sighed for the umpteenth time that night and opened his arms. "Come here."

Smiling, he came forward and hugged his father.

"I don’t care if you’re straight, gay, bisexual, whatever, because you’re my son. You’re my only son and I love you for who you are. You know that, right?"

Jeongin’s eyes watered as he listened to his father’s confession. "I know, Dad. I know. You'll see. He's the most wonderful boyfriend in the world."

"For his sake, he better be."

Jeongin went to bed that night with at least some sense of peace. 

_It was far from over, but the battle was won if not the war._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why this chapter to forever to write. maybe it was bc i wanted to make sure the convo between mr. yang and jeongin seemed realistic. mr. yang is not homophobic in any way. he works with students and he’s open to almost everything. but his son being gay did take him by surprise, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t accept him :) also,, kudos and comments are very appreciated! <3


	3. III. GET YOU TO THE MOON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jeongin, you and I haven't had a real chance to sit down and talk about what happened with us finding out about you and your relationship."
> 
> "Mom-"
> 
> "Please, honey. Just give me a second, okay? I think I do have a right to say something to you about this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long;; i went on vacation for a couple of days and i barely had any time to write! :( kudos and comments are appreciated!!! <3

_"Cause you are, you are_   
_The reason why I'm still hanging on"_

_GET YOU TO THE MOON - KINA_

* * *

"So... tell me again? If your dad gave us the okay to be together then why are we still sneaking around?"

Jeongin sighed and laid his backpack against the trunk of the tree. While his mother was actually quite supportive of it, his father basically treated the whole thing as a nuisance. Any mention of Hyunjin in front of him made him look as if somebody had just threw up on his polished loafers. In the house, Jeongin had become quite protective of anything that had any evidence of him and Hyunjin. He changed his password on his phone and had it with him at all times and his laptop now had a password protection on it. Honestly, his mother had a lot to do with his father being okay with all this added security. She’d been the least happy about Hyerim invading someone's privacy so blatantly and was the one who really brought the hammer down on his sister's punishment.

Although his father probably suspected it already, Jeongin didn't want him having any extended knowledge of just how far his relationship with Hyunjin had progressed in the last year.

"Because you know he still doesn't like you. In fact, I think the only reason why he even allowed this is because he knows I'm just going to do it anyway. At least this way he can keep tabs on me."

Hyunjin’s head comfortably in his lap, Hyunjin made a face. "Which still confuses me. How is he supposed to keep tabs on you when right now he thinks you're at Chenle’s house?"

"He's not," he said. "My mom knows where I am and that's the only person who does need to know."

"Mm."

"Please don't be like that," Jeongin pleaded gently, running a hand through Hyunjin’s hair. "You know why it has to be like this for now."

"I'm pretty sure you said the same thing on our six month anniversary, remember?" Hyunjin sat up beside him against the tree.

Jeongin felt a pang of guilt. Of course he was still restless about all the secrecy. For Hyunjin, it was probably starting to feel like he was his dirty little secret. While that wasn't true, what could Jeongin really say to make him understand that's not at all how it was? As much as he loved Hyunjin, he could be rather stubborn at times. "I know. I'm sorry. I just...hyungie..." he reached up to caress his cheek.

Smiling faintly, Hyunjin leaned into his touch.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it, love. Anyway," he said, obviously trying to change the subject. "I'm thinking about another tattoo maybe. What do you think?"

"I think you should cool it for now. Just a little bit until everything settles?"

"Oh, c'mon. I'm just thinking about one more. Maybe on that spot on my back? Besides," he said, leaning his forehead against Jeongin’s. "I thought you always, y'know... liked my tattoos."

"You know I do," Jeongin said and turned his face up to kiss him. He did love Hyunjin’s tattoos. He always took such care in selecting them and his preference for not making himself a human billboard also made Jeongin all the more attracted to them. Hyunjin’s tattoos were always design-oriented, chosen more artistically rather than haphazardly for the sake of it. Jeongin loved just being able to lay there and trace them with his fingers. Hyunjin seemed to love it too.

Also, he just looked good in them.

In response, Hyunjin leaned into him and their one kiss turned into a series of kisses that nearly had Jeongin laying down on the large roots of the tree. When Hyunjin turned his attention to his neck, Jeongin sighed heavily.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" Hyunjin asked, pulling back and looking down at him.

"No, no. It's just... I miss you."

He smiled at Jeongin and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Well, I'm right here."

"No, I mean... I  _ miss _ you," he said, tugging on the hem of Hyunjin’s shirt.

"Oh...  _ oh _ ," he put his hands on Jeongin’s waist and rolled them over so that the younger boy was the one looking down at him. "Well, you know I'm nearly always willing to fix that whenever you say the word, but you do remember that we just spent the past weekend at your house? Completely alone. Right?"

Jeongin grinned. "I remember very well. It's just..." his grin faltered. "Things are going to get so much harder now that my parents know about us. It's not going to be that easy anymore. My mom can't keep covering for us every time I want to get out of the house to come see you. It just makes me wonder how often I'll have you to myself like this. We already don't get that much time..."

"I know..." Hyunjin sighed, not seeming to have a real answer to that one as well. "But we're just going to have to muddle through. It'll get better. That's what Chan hyung always tells me when I'm down."

Jeongin frowned. "You've been down lately?"

"No," he said quickly. "I mean, in general. You know how he is being cheerful and stuff."

"Hyung, if you're upset about something you can tell me yo—"

"I'm fine. Look at you getting all worried about me," Hyunjin grinned.

"Well, of course I worry about you."

"I'm alright. Really," he said reassuringly at seeing Jeongin probably unconvinced expression. "Speaking of time, it's getting late. We should probably get out of here."

They picked themselves off the ground and moved to leave the park. When they weren't in a hurry, it was always a habit of theirs to be slow about it when they had to return home. When they got to their designated split spot, Hyunjin turned to him and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. "If we're going to be sneaky about it, next time we hang out let's just do it over at my place. It's starting to get cold out here."

"But what about Chan and Minho hyung?"

He smiled. "I know their work schedules so it'll be fine. By the way..."

Jeongin raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"So, when am I going to meet your parents? You did say that your dad  _ "wanted to meet me, doesn't like me and doesn't accept me." _ I can deal with the last two, but if he has a specific time or date he wants to meet me then I have to get it cleared with my boss beforehand. He'll be pissed if I ask for a day off last minute."

"Oh... right. Um... how about our anniversary date, hm? That way we can keep the meeting short. Mom will probably do us a favor and move things along so we can go out."

"Mmm," Hyunjin began, looking thoughtful. "I think that works. Spending as little time around your dad as possible is probably what's best for my health right now anyway."

"Oh, he won't hurt you. I don't think at least. But so, um..." he said, grinning and taking his hand. "Speaking of our anniversary-"

"I'm not telling you a thing," Hyunjin grinned wickedly and brushed his own nose against Jeongin's.

"Hyung, do you insist on surprising me? You know it's killing me!" Jeongin asked, placing both of his hands on either side of the taller boy’s face.

"Because you're going to love it," he smirked. "And you know that I live to get you all worked up like this. I have to go now though. I gotta’ be at work in twenty minutes."

"Alright. Be careful on your bike though. Do you, uh... need gas money?"

"No, and you know I wouldn't accept it even if I did. So, it's kind of useless asking."

"Just once I wish you'd accept my help though..." Jeongin said with a sigh.

"Don't worry about me so much, babe. I'm alright. I got to go though, okay? Love you?" he smiled gently at the redhead.

"I love you too. Careful on the road."

Hyunjin squeezed his hand one last time and left. Jeongin watched him walk away and turn the corner before going in the opposite direction himself. After a few minutes, the roaring of a distant engine could be heard; it was probably Hyunjin’s motorcycle riding off towards the downtown gym. The dying noise made his heart sink a little. It felt as if Hyunjin was slipping away from him although they'd just reaffirmed their love again in the park.

But maybe that was why it bothered him so much.

How many times would they need to do that now that his parents knew about them? Now that his dad actively hated his boyfriend? Was he afraid of losing Hyunjin now? He’d never been before. It wasn't because he felt like his feelings for the older boy would change, but rather that something would come between them and force them apart. Would his father attempt to force him to go to school in a distant city? Or overseas in the States? What was Hyunjin going to do after high school? As much as Jeongin knew Hyunjin wanted to go to school for his art, he certainly didn't have the money for it. Or, Jeongin bitterly noted, the grades for a scholarship.

_ Get a grip, Jeongin _ , he thought soothingly.  _ You're going to worry yourself to death. _

This entire thing was giving him anxiety. Not as bad as when they'd first been exposed, but it'd still only been a week. He wasn't quite ready to just think everything was going to be perfectly okay now. Things were still changing and he could feel it in his the pit of his stomach.

* * *

That night, Jeongin hadn't expected his mother to come visit him up in his room so suddenly. He could tell by the look on her face that this was a _"we should discuss our current situation"_ talk rather than just an inquiry about school.

"Hi, mom... what's wrong?"

"Nothing," said his mother, taking a seat on the side of the bed. "I just think we should talk about everything that's happened.

_ Here we go _ , thought Jeongin.

"Yeah?"

"Jeongin, you and I haven't had a real chance to sit down and talk about what happened with us finding out about you and your relationship."

"Mom-"

"Please, honey. Just give me a second, okay? I think I do have a right to say something to you about this."

Jeongin went silent and nodded.

"Well," her mother went on. "You know I'm supportive of you here. You've always been a good boy, responsible and hardly ever gave us any trouble before this. I know you're father's always been strict on you about your studies and quite frankly, I think you need to have some fun in your life. However, you know that I am disappointed in you for lying. And for so long. I wish you had opened up about this months ago."

"I'm sorry, mom. It's just... you know why, don't you?" said Jeongin.

"I know. I know very well. Your grandparents we're not at all happy when they found out that I was dating a man fifteen years older than me, but they eventually came to like your father. They saw him for who he really was."

"Who did they think he was?"

"A cradle robber. A creep. Those sort of things, but the point is that they came around... and your father will too."

"Psh. Yeah, right. That'll be the day," he scoffed.

"Jeongin, your father is a stubborn man, I'll give you that, but he's only being like this-"

"Because he loves me, I know, I know. But mom, did you see me that night? I don’t think I was ever so close to breaking down. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come in there. That's how scared I was."

His mother put her hand over his and squeezed it. "Your father will come around or he won't. There isn't much you can do to control that, but if Hyunjin is the boy you say he is then it will all work out for the best. Until then, I leave things in your capable hands.”

Jeongin looked up. "Wait, what?"

"You're almost 18 years old now, Jeongin-ah. I won't hover over your shoulder or keep you on lockdown. As I said, I don't like the fact that you lied to us and that disappoints me, but what's done is done."

"So, that's it? You're just going to let me be?"

"I mean, I'm your mother. So, of course I'm always going to keep an eye on you, but I just need you to know that you're safe now. It really will be okay. I see you walking around here with this look on your face like you're going to break into a million pieces any second. Yes, your father is barely allowing this. No, he is not happy about your choice in a mate. But you have to let that go."

Jeongin looked down. Was he that transparent these days?

"Honey... you've always done what we asked you to do. Got good grades, been someone for your sister to look up to, helped around the house, extracurricular activities, absolutely mounting yourself with extra credit assignments and, in the last year, all while having a secret boyfriend! You had to handle all of that with only Hyunjin to really lean on because you're so worried about us disliking your choices. You're in your last year of high school. Next year, you'll be off to college. I'm just afraid for you being so nervous all the time. It's not good for your health. It may take a while, but your father will come around when he is good and ready. Please don't worry about that. Just do us both a favor and live your life. Everything else will fall into place. Be patient, but stop worrying so much while you're at it."

That left Jeongin slightly speechless. Here he thought his mother had come up to scold him for lying about everything, but instead came to tell him something completely different. Has he really been that nervous these past few days? Well, perhaps that's why Hyunjin kept on telling him to quit worrying about him. Not that he didn't do that on the daily, but lately it felt as if he were juggling several things at once. The bad thing about it was that the school year has just started. Perhaps his mother was right. If his father didn't like Hyunjin then that was his problem. Jeongin’s had enough things to worry about without his absolute approval in everything to top it all off.

Jeongin leaned in and hugged his mother. He took a deep breath and exhaled for good measure. "I will, Mom. I promise. If I ever start feeling like it's too much, I'll talk to you."

His mother returned the hug and moved to leave. "That's good sweetheart. Thank you. It's all I ask."

When his mother left, Jeongin looked up at the ceiling, feeling at least a little lighter than he had been earlier in the day. At least someone was definitely on his side. That was a load off. He would be lying if he said that all his worries were now one hundred percent gone although it had certainly made him a lot more self-aware. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing remains to be seen, but at least now it gave him some sort of perspective on the situation.

  
_ Relax _ ,  _ Jeongin _ , he thought as he drifted off to sleep.  _ Just try to relax. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhh here we go! another update! hopefully it's okay?? idk lols. but this chapter felt a little slower,,, but i suppose more of a transition chapter about all the change that's going on in jeongin's life. when his mom comes in, it's not to ask jeongin all sorts of private questions about his relationship with hyunjin because she trusts jeongin's judgment and he understands perfectly what it's like to be in his shoes. what concerns her most is the stress jeongin's piling on his own plate.
> 
> alsooo, i promise i haven't forgotten hyerim. she and jeongin still aren't totally on speaking terms yet, but she'll be back. yupp... she'll be back...
> 
> anygays, i hope you'll come back for the next chapter! leaving kudos or a comment is always something that makes me very happy, but regardless, thank you for reading!<333


End file.
